Et après ?
by Gwendalavir
Summary: OS. Il est là, seul, il a accompli sa mission, il n'a plus rien à faire ici, il veut la rejoindre... il part...


_**Titre: Et Après ?**_

_Auteur_: moi, Gwendalavir

_Disclainer_; les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à notre célèbre auteur, J.K.Rowling.

Cette fic prend en compte les cinq premiers tomes d'Harry Potter, n'ayant pas lu le tome 6 il m'est donc impossible d'en faire une suite éventuelle..de toute façon ça aurait rien changé pour cette fic.

_Résumé_: OS, court et triste: Il n'a plus rien à faire ici, il a accompli sa mission il veut la rejoindre, il part….

R&R merci. Ça vous prendra pas longtemps.

Bonne lecture, et sachez que les reviews bonnes ou mauvaises,( enfin plus bonnes que mauvaises quand même), sont fortement appréciées.

Note : pour ceux qui auraient déjà lu cette fic sur d'autre site sous le pseudo de MoonyProngsPatmol. Sachez que je suis bien l'auteur de cette histoire, parce que je suis MPP.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

Et Après ?...

Chère Ginevra je t'écris cette lettre comme je le fait chaque année à la même époque depuis vingt ans déjà. Cette année j'ai le cœur gros et je n'en peux plus ...

Voilà... Comme tu le sais Je l'ai vaincu... Lui qui a fait de ma vie un enfer...Cet enfer...

Aujourd'hui les mondes sorcier et moldu fêtent le 20ème anniversaire de la chute du Lord Noir...

Ah, tu n'as pas compris pourquoi j'ai écrit " les mondes sorcier ET moldu " , tu ne t'en souvint peut-être plus ça fait tellement lontemps, enfin tout simplement parce que les moldus connaissent l'existante de Voldemort, pas en tant que sorcier bien sûr, mais plutôt en tant que " Tueur-fou-sorti-tout-droit-un-asil-et-mieu-vaux-ne-pas-être-sur-son-chemin ", comme ils aiment l'appeler.

De toute façon cela n'a plus aucune importance, le seigneur des ténèbres n'est plus, il est mort, je l'ai tué... Après tout c'était ma destinée, mon carma, j'étais le survivant, j'était le seul qui pourrait mettre un terme au règne de " Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ".

Alors je l'ai fait, non pas pour tous ces gens qui attendaient lâchement un miracle de ma part, je l'ai fait pour mes parent, mes amis, Sirius, Remus, les Weasley,... et pour toi ...

A l'heure qu'il est, j'ai quarante deux ans, c'est beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui devait mourir tout les ans d'après le professeur Trelawney...

Quarante deux ans, l'age où on a déjà plusieurs enfants, parfois même des petits enfants, mais voilà, pour avoir des enfant, il faut d'abord avoir une femme...

Cette femme je l'ai trouvé...et je l'ai perdu...IL t'a tué, comme IL aurait tué n'importe qui d'autre, mais cette femme n'était pas n'importe qui, tu étais tout pour moi, tu étais ma seule raison de continuer à vivre dans se monde, que sans toi, j'aurais sans doute quitté il y a des années...

Nous avons passé deux ans ensemble, les deux années les plus heureuses de toutes ma vie...Oui je m'en souviendrais toujours de cette fille aux cheveux roux, de ce regard bleu dans lequel il m'arrivais si souvent de m'égarer, de sa joie de vivre, de son rire... toujours d'une humeur positive, même pendant la guerre...

Et quand tu te mettais en colère, tu ressemblais tellement à ta mère...

Je t'ai aimé longtemps, en fait je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé, comme je t'aime toujours d'ailleurs...

Oui Ginevra Weasley je t'aime, mais ça tu le sait déjà...

Je veut te revoir Ginny, où que tu sois je veut te rejoindre et pour l'éternité cette fois, personne ne m'empêchera jamais de t'aimer, quitte a mourir pour te retrouver...

Je suis sûr que si tu était là tu me demanderais pourquoi je tient absolument a mourir, et je te répondrai alors que c'est parce que je t'aime, et parce que si tu n'es plus là, la vie ne vaut pas d'être vécue, et que maintenant que Voldemort est mort, les gens m'ont oublié, moi, Harry Potter le Survivant, celui qui les a tous sauvé des ténèbres, ils ne se rappellent même plus de moi, ils n'ont plus besoins de moi, après la chute de Voldemort, du jour au lendemain, Harry Potter est devenu un homme ordinaire, un homme oublié...

Pourquoi je me plain ?... C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, alors pourquoi je me plain ? Parce que j'aurais voulu que l'on reconnaissent tous les efforts que j'ai fait, tous les amis que j'ai perdu...Et Toi ...

Après la guerre l'ordre du phénix a quitté le square Grimmaurd, j'y ai trouvé refuge, mais je ne suis plus rien, je passe mon temps à boire et à déprimer seul dans le noir, dans cette immense maison vide...

Je termine sur ces mots, je n'ai plus rien à faire sur cette terre, je préfère m'en aller ...Je vais enfin pouvoir te rejoindre Ginny, ça fait vingt ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu ...

Pour toi mon amour, puissions nous nous aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
Éternellement tien, Harry

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

Quelques heures pus tard deux agents du ministère retrouvèrent le corps sans vie d'Harry Potter, assis dans un fauteuil, prés d'un feu de cheminée, une baguette magique dans une main, une plume dans l'autre, et une lettre sur les genoux...

- Qui c'est ? demanda l'un des deux agent.

- Ché pas ,répondit le deuxième en train de mastiquer son sandwich, regarde il a une cicatrice sur le front, et on dirait qu'il sourit...

- Ah, mes parents m'ont déjà raconté une histoire sur un mec qui avait un cicatrice, un gars important, mais j'me rappelle plus de c'était qui...dit le premier agent, Et puis tu rêve mon vieux, les morts ça rigole pas ! ajouta t-il.

- Je ché mais je crois avoir déjà vu sa tête quelque part...A oui, ché mon neuve qui l'a trouvé sur une chocogrenouille...

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & **

Voilà, alors qu'en pensez vous ? reviews merci.  
Salutations . Gwendalavir.


End file.
